


help me sleep in peace

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [97]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insomnia, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “It’s 6 o'clock in the morning. You’re not having vodka.”“Does it count as 6 AM if I haven’t actually slept?”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	help me sleep in peace

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "it's 6 o'clock in the morning. you're not having vodka"

“It’s 6 o'clock in the morning. You’re not having vodka.”

“Does it count as 6 AM if I haven’t actually slept?”

Alex glared at Michael a little too playfully, snatching the bottle away from the tired alien. He stored it back in the cabinet, out of sight.

“Yes, it counts,” Alex said. Michael whined and slowly dropped his head onto the counter. “You need to find different ways to put yourself to sleep that isn’t getting fucked up.”

“I’ve tried everything,” Michael sighed, looking extra pitiful with those big, puppy eyes. Alex’s heart was full just looking at him.

“Going for a run? Read? Making the room super cold? Yoga?" 

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes.”

Alex pursed his lips, thinking hard. He knew he struggled with sleeping because of PTSD and all the other bullshit, so he took sleeping pills when he needed them. But he also didn’t have addiction problems to worry about.

“Well, we can look up stuff together,” he suggested. Michael shrugged, eyes getting a little mischievous as he smirked.

“ _Or_ , we could–”

“No, we’re going slow,” Alex insisted. Michael frowned but it didn’t last long. “I can lay with you though.”

“I’d really like that.”

Alex gave him a sweet little smile and tried not to show how hesitant he was about the whole thing. They haven’t laid together like that in ages and, knowing them, there would be little stopping them from having any form of self-control. But Alex was determined to keep it.

So, instead of stripping down, he changed into a t-shirt and sweats and lent Michael something to sleep in as well. Alex changed in the bedroom and Michael changed in the bathroom. There were no sightings of forbidden skin, no accidental touches, no funny business. 

“You’re an absolute genius getting these,” Michael said as he closed the blackout curtains, engulfing the room in darkness. He had them secured to the wall so that, even in the brightness of early mornings in New Mexico, it looked like night.

“Yeah, I know,” Alex said, pulling out his phone as Michael climbed into the other side of the bed. It was weird having another body in his bed, but a good weird. He almost felt giddy. Instead of focusing on that, he googled ways to help someone fall asleep.

“Anything good?” Michael asked, scooting closer and peering onto Alex’s phone. It felt so natural, so normal that he wanted to scream because then it might make more sense.

“Um, this one says to tell yourself that you’re going to stay awake,” Alex read. Michael made a small noise of protest.

“That sounds dumb.”

“Yeah, well, apparently the body likes you to reverse psychology yourself,” Alex chuckled, scrolling down a little more, “This one says to think happy thoughts.”

“I’m pretty happy right now,” Michael answered softly. Alex looked over at him, taking him in for just a minute. He looked so good, so sweet. Alex liked those moments when his wall came down and he stopped trying to act like a hardass. He liked seeing the adorable guy underneath.

“Okay,” Alex said, locking his phone and putting it on the bedside table. He didn’t put it on the charger. If it died and his alarm didn’t wake them, then whatever. He turned to face him, not holding back from putting his palm against his cheek. “Happy thoughts. You’re here with me, we’re doing good. We’re going to get Max back. Everything is okay.”

Michael closed his eyes and slowly started to relax. So, Alex held him a bit closer.

Apparently cuddling was a much better sedative than alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
